


眉间雪

by section_of_existence



Category: TF二代练习生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/section_of_existence/pseuds/section_of_existence
Summary: 19年春的存稿，勿上升真人
Relationships: 泗逸





	眉间雪

天气转凉，近乎下雪的温度，躲在被窝里码字打发时间。只是一个讲述等待的故事。

川渝地区有不少仙山，云雾缭绕的林间，往往有个道观。缥缈朦胧之间，看不真切，传闻也是传说一般，只觉得很远，不是俗世发生的故事。约莫是明末清初，嘉陵江畔有个奇人，只知道是个道士，闲散惯了，来历呢也像是个传奇。那年正逢仗打到了齐鲁地界，兵荒马乱的，他是个寻常不过的弃婴，被他家大人装在木盆里顺着泗水漂流而下，被他师傅捡到的时候正是旭日东升，取了一个名叫泗旭，一路带回了川渝。他师傅在江湖上有点名气，救死扶伤的，惯使一管竹萧，因着面容英俊、作风潇洒的缘故，江湖上都说是韩湘子再世，更有甚者说是全真祖师吕洞宾下凡。听到这些戏言，这年轻道人只是抿唇含笑，摇摇头说一声，非也。不过他年少时以一己之力和大恶人李非较量，据说是上天派下龙女相助，一战成名，还是得了个龙宫太子的称号。而其人真名和来历已经渐渐被人忘了。只知道是五十年不见老，少年模样，不名山上有个道观，破了阵才能见到他。据说有猎人磕到岩石上，一头栽进石块缝隙，别有洞天，看见他带着一个小娃娃玩闹，他抬头看见生人，衣袖一挥，一阵大风刮起，自己就跌了出去，一晃眼就到了山脚下。

泗旭渐渐长大，性子不羁，颇有悟性，倒是个学道的做派，他师傅便不想着给孩子找个寻常人家寄养，自己带着了。学些剑术防身，认些五行八卦，将来靠着奇门遁甲也能讨口饭吃。

仗又打了二十年，外面是改天换地。泗旭已然学成，他师傅算着时间，劝说他不妨游历一番，自有因缘际会。叹道，师傅我年少时于情一关堪不破，得道怕不是不成，又要二十年，这是堕入轮回了。

躲是躲不过的，望你能堪破情劫。师傅淡淡道。

师傅眉眼带笑，一双眼生的好，泗旭游历江湖时时常想起，终是学到一个词，含情脉脉。后来那些漂泊的日子里，他总是想起。这个人的这双眼睛，这双眼睛讲的故事，很多他看遍人间七情六欲之后才能懂的神情。师傅的眼睛干净真诚却始终懵懂。

这天是在四九城，敖家的少爷病魔怔了，全城的大夫郎中道士挨个请过来也不见好，泗旭游方小道士，去化缘吃口饭，一进门所有前尘往事在脑海浮现，他看破了自己的命，某一个既定的轮回，一声大笑又长叹，只能说是天意，笃定这少爷的病症能解开了。他对小少爷说，敖子逸，跟我回山上养着吧。你这病是我这屋子害你，跟我回山上，会好的。一消烟，俩人就不见了。

于是故事就说到了这屋子，时光倒回七十年前，四九城里有个王爷诨名四九，自十二三岁起便有根骨，是修道的苗子，师傅事多，派了师兄当他小师傅，四九生性疏淡，亲人缘薄，也无姻缘，倒是和师兄更亲一些，师兄在江湖还没有什么名气，只是个小道士，面容清俊，使一管竹箫。一天四九练习念诀，忽得心跳不已，反应过来才知自己是念岔了，情劫已至。师兄尽力开解他，正反念了几遍也解不开，反而也跟着心跳起来，本已定好的命数，生出无端的凡心。师兄懵懂，只是一天天的对他越发好，四九问他一个答案，问他这心跳是什么，师兄只回答是孺慕之情。苦恼着无法辩驳，只是对视，又是心跳。那股无名的情绪牵引着他，让四九对尘世好奇。四九说，我去游历江湖了。师兄答应着，那我在这等你便是。年华易逝，等来的却是国破家亡的消息。师兄只好满世界寻人，寻的心灰意冷，又或是命数，捡了那个弃婴。

师兄要等的人是等不来了。君埋泉下泥销骨，我寄人间雪满头。师兄想要开解的情劫自然也就不会看破。只能看着那份熟悉的影子，倾注不变的爱意。爱意直白，却是一生未解的谜题。

雪一片一片，落在小道观的屋檐上，泗旭倚在火炉旁，听着敖子逸念新学的诀。  
无论这小家伙等会儿提出怎么样的问题，他都自信有回答可以说。


End file.
